Good Day
by HiiroAi
Summary: Temari yang terluka di hutan konoha saat ingin mendatangi suatu rapat. Tanpa diduga shikamaru datang menjemputnya. Cerita yang berasal dari pikiran liar setelah melihat cuplikan moment shikatema di Naruto Shippuden : Ultimate Ninja Strom 4


Temari yang terluka di hutan konoha saat ingin mendatangi suatu rapat. Tanpa diduga shikamaru datang menjemputnya.

Cerita yang berasal dari pikiran liar setelah melihat cuplikan moment shikatema di Naruto Shippuden : Ultimate Ninja Strom 4

 **Shikamaru x Temari**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seutuhnya, diriini hanya pinjam yaa hehe

 **Warning** : Typo bertebaran hehe

Happy Reading~

Pagi ini suasana seperti biasa di Konoha, tampak ramai warganya yang sudah disibukan dengan aktifitas masing - masing. Sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dibilang pagi hari. Hanya saja karena pemuda ber klan Nara ini baru saja keluar rumah untuk memulai akfitas dirinya, maka dariitu dia menganggap ini masih pagi walau pukul sudah menunjukan 10.00 waktu setempat. Sambil berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan sesekali menguap tampak dari raut wajahnya menandakan kemalasan atau mungkin dia kelelahan. Yah benar saja pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Shikamaru ini baru saja pulang kemarin sore dari misi. Niatnya untuk melanjutkan hibernasi digagalkan oleh ibunya, karena rumah mereka dijadikan untuk tempat berkumpul para wanita klan Nara. Alhasil ibunya mengusirnya karena tidak ingin para tamu melihat kemalasan putranya itu. Kasihan shika.

Sambil berjalan dia melihat sekitaran. Kenapa banyak shinobi dari luar desa? Apa sedang ada pertemuan penting? Apa dia akan datang juga ya? Ah kenapa aku jadi teringat gadis itu. Gadis dari desa lain yang kadang menarik perhatian dan pikiran shikamaru yang notabanenya pemalas tingkat dewa ini.

"Jadi rindu yaa.." ucap shikamaru tanpa sadar. Apa? Sebentar? Aku bilang apa tadi? Astaga sepertinya aku benar benar kelelahan sampai mengatakan hal tadi. Tapi apa memang aku rindu ya. Saat otaknya sedang berperang dengan batinnya. Tanpa sadar teman kecilnya memanggil dirinya.

"Shika.." panggil gadis itu tak lain iyalah ino

"Shikamaruu" panggil ino lagi ke shikamaru

"Ah ino ada apa?" Jawab shikamaru setengah sadar

"Kau ini aku memanggilmu dari tadi, ah lupakan. Apa kau melihat temari?" Tanya ino

"Apa? Temari? Tidak aku tidak melihatnya, memangnya dia kesini?" Tanya dengan nada kaget, kenapa ino menanyakan temari kepadaku? Apa dia tau aku sempat memikirkan temari? Ahh mendokousei na, kalo sampai dia tau.

"Iya temari kesini untuk menghadiri pertemuan, tumben kau tidak tahu kalo ada dia. Ah aku baru ingat kau baru pulang dari misi kan? Maka dari itu tsunade-sama menggantikan mu." Jelas ino

"Aku tadi sempat bertemu dengan temari dan akan ke pertemuan bersama namun, aku tidak dapat menemukannya sekarang shika. Tolong bantu aku ya heheh" sambung ino langsung

"Mencarinya di desa ini luas ino. Tapi akan lebih merepotkan kalau dia tidak dapat datang ke rapat itu" jawab shikamaru

"Iya shika, jadi bantu aku yaa" mohon ino

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu untuk mencarinya" jelas shika sambil berjalan perlahan menjauhi ino.

Shika berjalan sambil berfikir kemana temari pergi ya kira - kira. Shikamaru berfikir mungkin sekarang dia akan pergi ketempat yg paling dia ingat. Ah, ada dua pilihan hutan konoha dan tempat ujian chuninn. Baik aku akan coba ke hutan konoha saja dulu.

Sebaliknya di hutan konoha.

Ah bodohnya aku. Bisa jatuh dari dahan pohon karena lengah, runtuk gadis itu. Jatuh saat dia sedang lompat dari dahan ke dahan dan tanpa sadar hampir menginjak sarang burung. Daripada menginjak sarang itu dan menghilangkan nyawa yg ada disarang lebih baik dia mencari pijakan lain. Namun sayang dia malah berpijak ke dahan yg rapuh dan terjatuh dari ketinggian 4 meter tanpa persiapan. Alhasil gadis yg kerap disapa temari ini terkelir dan ada sedikit luka lecet di kakinya.

"Ah aku bodoh"runtuk gadis itu lagi. Sambil menahan rasa sakit yg lumayan temari mulai menenangkan dirinya dulu. Dia coba berdiri perlahan, namun nihil rasa sakit langsung menyerang syaraf kakinya dan dia jatuh terduduk di bawah pohon dia jatuh. Baik ambil hikmahnya temari mungkin kau disuruh istirahat sejanak.

Sejenak dia mulai meresapi kesunyian hutan konoha ini. Suara burung saling berkicau, rasa kesal temari pun berganti dengan rasa tenang dan damai. Syukurlah dia tidak menginjak sarang tadi, kalau dia salah injak mungkin rasa damai ini tidak akan dia dapatkan.

"Ah apa kabar dia ya.." ucap tema tanpa sadar, kenapa aku malah teringat dia? Mungkin kepalaku terbentur tadi jadi sekarang aku malah kepikiran sinanas itu. Tapi kalau dipikir - pikir biasanya partnernya adalah shika disetiap rapat namun kali ini digantikan oleh orang lain, dengar dari ino shikamaru sudah mulai sibuk dengan misi - misi sulit. Baguslah pikir temari agar pemuda itu dapat berfikir dewasa memang harus diberi misi yang sulit.

Saking asyiknya menikmati suasana, temari tidak sadar bahwa pemuda yg dia sempat pikirkan tadi sudah ada dihadapannya sekarang. Pemuda ini sadar bahwa gadis yang sedang terduduk ini tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Lega rasanya memiliki IQ tinggi jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya.

"Yo, temari"sapa shikamaru

"Shikamaru?!" Tanya temari dengan kaget, baru saja dia memikirkan pemuda ini dan sekarang dia sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Bukannya kau harus pergi untuk pertemuan?"tanya shikamaru

"Seharusnya.. tapi aku punya sedikit masalah disini"jawab temari singkat

Mendengar jawaban singkat temari, terdengar aneh saat tau bahwa temari itu gadis galak yang bawel sekarang ini hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaannya. Shikamarupun memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menyadari ada luka baret di kaki temari.

"Kakimu sedang terluka ya?"tanyanya

"Tebakan bagus"jawab temari

"Mendengarmu menjawab singkat seperti itu membuatku menebak sesuatu yg buruk terjadi"balas shikamaru

"Tidak terlalu buruk, hanya sedikit terkilir saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan ku panggil tim medis"

"Tidak, tidak perlu setelah rasa sakit ini sedikit hilang aku rasa aku bisa berjalan seperti biasa lagi"

Shikamaru menatap gadis itu, temari memang gadis yang keras kepala padahal sangat terlihat bahwa itu bukan terkilir biasa karena dia bisa melihat ada beberapa luka lebam di kaki mulus gadis itu. Hahh sudahla akan ku ikuti saja kemauan dia. Pikir shikamaru, diapun perlahan bejalan kearah temari.

Temari yang melihat shikamaru berdiri disampingnya bertanya - tanya. Ingin apa pemuda ini?

"Kenapa?" Tanya temari

"Tidak, aku tau kamu itu keras kepala. Karena kamu tamu kami makanya tidak mungkin kutinggalkan kau disini" jawab jujur shikamaru, shikamaru memang tidak ada sedikitpun niat meninggalkan gadis ini sendirian. Malah dia ingin menjaga gadis ini.

 _*Wah shika sudah dewasa ya*_

"Jadi, aku akan menemanimu sampai rasa sakit itu hilang walaupun mungkin akan lama"

"Hmph.."jawab temari singkat. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat senang dengan perlakuan shikamaru terhadapnya

"Jadi kembali ke pertanyaanku, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya shika memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

"Aku.. hanya sedikit teringat sesuatu hal yang dulu pernah terjadi diantara desa suna dan konoha"

"Penyerangan kepada konoha maksudmu"

"Itu adalah suatu kenangan terburuk, yang kami lakukan karena sebuah misi yang kami terima"

"Walaupun pada akhirnya desa kita saling bekerja sama, kenangan itu tetap menghantui"lanjut temari.

"Tapi... Aku masih sangat kesal akan suatu hal"kata temari

"Apa?" Tanya shika

"Waktu ujian chuninn, ketika kita bertarung satu sama lain"

"Huh? Kenapa kau mengungkit itu? Kau menang kan, apa ada yang salah?"

"Ayolah apa kau pikir aku 'menang'?"

Ujian chuninn yaa..pikir shikamaru mulai mengenang masa masa itu. Masa ketika dia menganggap temari adalah perempuan ganas yang pernah ada. Dia yg tidak berminat untuk melawannya karena asasnya yaitu 'tidak melawan wanita' terpaksa melawan temari karena desakan teman temannya. Tidak peduli dia lulus ujian atau tidak, karena dia sudah terlanjur masuk ke ring arena mau tak mau dia harus melawan temari.

"Ku mulai berfikir lagi tentang ujian chuninn, mau bagaimanapun kufikir kau yang menang" jelas shikamaru

"Bukan karena aku sok baik atau bagaimana ya"tambah dia

"Jika dilihat dari peraturan memang iya, tapi kalau dilihat dari sisi pertarungan akan beda hasilnya" jawab temari

"Peraturan ya peraturan, kita bertanding mengikuti peraturan itu. Maka dari itu kemenanganmu sah adanya"

"Kenapa kau mudah menerima kekalahanmu?"

"Kata siapa mudah? Aku sudah akan menyangka bahwa aku tidak akan menang melawanmu. Bahkan saat terakhirpun. Aku sudah membuat beberapa strategi namun seluruh chakra dan energiku sudah terkuras karena kau selalu memojokkanku"jelas shikamaru

"Hmmph, aku tetap saja tidak menerimanya"

"Orang ini keras kepala ya"jawab shikamaru

"Sampai kapanpun tidak akan.."jelas temari

"Baik, terserah katamu saja"jawab shikamaru sambil berdiri. Dia sadar sudah cukup lama mereka berbincang dan temari harus menghadiri pertemuan sebentar lagi. Akhirnya diapun memutuskan suatu hal yang gila yang pernah dia pikirkan.

"Heh?"sontak temari kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan shikamaru, pemuda itu menawarkan untuk naik dan digendong di punggunya. Temari cukup lama terdiam melihatnya. Wajahnyapun langung memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Daripada kau memikirkan pertandingan ulang, lebih baik pertama tama kau sembuhkan dulu kakimu itu" perkataan shikamaru. Mungkin saat ini wajahnya terlihat santai namun sebenarnya jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali. Bersyukur dia adalah pengendali emosi yang baik.

"Apa? Ap.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya temari gelalapan. Bagaimana tidak, ditawari untuk dipangku oleh pemuda yang beberapa kali menyita perhatiannya itu.

"Ini sudah waktunya kita kembali ke desa, kita tidak bisa berlama lama lagi disini. Apalagi pertemuan mu akan segera dimulai. Lagipula kelihatannya kakimu masih terluka tidak ada cara lain selain membawamu dengan cara ini"jawab shikamaru berusaha meyakinkan temari agar naik ke punggungnya.

"Tapi.. tidak ada alasan ku untuk..."jawab temari dengan terbata bata. Naik. Tidak. Naik. Tidak. Tapi kapan lagi shikamaru begini kepadanya, tapi tetap saja masa aku naik ke.. ahhhh cukup gila temari hari ini.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah jika aku yang melakukannya? Kau ingin aku panggil orang lain untuk melakukannya?" Tanya shikamaru harap harap cemas. Sedih juga ketika kita sudah perhatian tapi ditolak.

EHHH kenapa malah orang lain, inner temari berteriak rasanya. Baiklah temari kapan lagi kau diperhatikan oleh si cengeng yang mulai dewasa ini.

"Hmmph, baiklah karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Apaboleh buat"jawab tsundere temari

Selama perjalanan keduanya saling menahan detak jantung mereka masing - masing. Perlahan tapi pasti shikamaru memaatikan dia mengantarkan temari dengan aman ke rumah sakit konoha. Dalam hati shikamaru ada secercah rasa senang yang dia tidak tau kenapa. Untuk temari sendiri wajahnya kini sudah memerah semerah apel segar yang baru matang. Ahh musim semi nampaknya sedang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan membalas semua yang kau lalukan ini.."ucap temari memecahkan keheningan

"Baik nyonya"jawab shikamaru asal

"Pada saat waktunya, kau harus bertanding dengan sungguh sungguh pokoknyaa" ucap temari lagi

"Baik aku tau, aku tau"

"Dan.. uh.. itu.. kau tau kan... Ummmh... -akasih"jawab termari terbata bata

"Huh? Apa?" Tanya shikamaru, dia seperti mendengar ucapan terimakasih namun sangat pelan

"Ah tidak lupakan saja"jawab temari sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah sakit konoha. Shikamarupun mengantarkan temari sampai ke unit UGD agar langsung disembuhkan secepatnya. Setelah mengantarkan termari shikamaru bergegas untuk pergi namun kaos lengannya ditahan oleh temari. Shikamarupun menengok kearah temari.

"Shikamaru, ano... Terimakasih kau sudah menolongku... Senang bisa bertemu denganmu" ucap temari sambil menunduk menutupi rasa malu dan wajah yg sangat memerah. Setelah ucapannya selesai diapun otomatis langsung melepas tarikan pada kaos lengan pemuda itu.

Shika yang mendengar dan melihatnya. Berusaha meyakinnya dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi atau genjutsu belaka. Cukup lama shika terdiam diposisinya walau temari tidak menahannya lagi. Diapun sadar saat dokter yang bertugas untuk menyembuhkan temari datang.

"Ah.. iya, ehem, kalau begitu semoga harimu menyenangkan ya... Dan semoga kita bertemu kembali" jawab shika sambil menggaruk lehernya yg tidak gatal.

"Hmmph, sampai bertemu lagi"jawab temari sambil tersenyum.

Ah ini dia mungkin yang dirindukan shikamaru, senyuman temari yang entah sejak kapan selalu dapat mengahangatkan hatinya. Shikamarupun berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

Terimakasih sudah membacaa, maaf kalau banyak typo dan mungkin ceritanya kurang greget. Kerena ini murni pikiran liar saat re watch lagi moments shikatema di ninja strom 4. Lagi bikin ff shikatema juga yang mengambil kisah dari shikamaru shinden. Doakan saja secepatnya selesai yaaa hehehe. Jaa neeee


End file.
